The great Proclamation
by Sariera
Summary: A detailed retelling of the classic story of Beauty and the Beast
1. His Story

_**Part one: His Story**_

**  
**A detailed retelling of Beauty and the Beast

**  
**_This is the first part in a 3 part story. This one is told by Beast just as the following one will be told by Beauty.  
Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.  
( I appigizze fir eny spiling mistakks)_

I twirled the wine glass in my hand watching as the light thrown on it by dozens of candles created the illusion of fiery orbs dancing on its surface.

I could hear the clink of cutlery and now and then a voice rose above the confusion of hundreds of people laughing and talking.

Nevertheless, I stayed where I was.  
I did not wish to join in the celebrations. I knew everyone expected me to appear and put on a happy face but, I didn't even want to see anyone. Not tonight.

Once again I stared at my wineglass and realised with a jolt that it was empty. I sighed and stared thoughtfully into the fire lost in my own thoughts.

Against my wishes I was to be married to the Princess Rosaline from the neighbouring kingdom. My father who is Tsar of Cartak wanted the two kingdoms to be joined and had decided a marriage was the best way to ensure this and an ideal way to get rid of his rebellious son (As tradition in both their kingdoms: the groom stays with the bride and her family)  
Rosaline wasn't even beautiful. She was a plain little thing; intelligent and with a fun personality but, I still didn't think much of her.

She was nothing compared to Lady Catherine with her soft features, heart-shaped mouth and eyes that seemed to decide to be violet one moment and ocean blue the next. Although I think that last feature is my own imagining.  
Although concerned with nothing but how she looked I was infatuated with her. We had been meeting secretly in the past months and yesterday was the last I saw of her. Yet I knew we would soon forget about each other, we weren't for staying with one person too long if we could help it, fickle that we were.

Drowsily I got up from my comfortable armchair and headed towards my bed to seek its bliss of slumber and forgetfulness.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose. It was as if some form of bad premonition hung in the air like the uneasiness of my men on the battlefield before we charge the enemy.

Unconsciously I rubbed my arms and muttered, "Blasted draft. Thought the window had been fixed a long time ago."

Just as I said this I paused a moment in front of the window finding it hard to see past it's stain-glassed surface.  
I could make nothing out and I sighed, wishing I could see the garden lit with 

moonlight one last time before I had to make the twelve hour carriage ride to Jent: my betrothed's kingdom.  
A passing cloud blocked the little light from the moon.  
A few seconds later and the moon once more cast its elfish light onto the Palace gardens illuminating the figure of that of an old woman, hunched up against the cold. I was unable to make out her facial features but I saw that she was staring towards my window.

I retreated into the shadows in an effort to escape from her piercing stare.  
What was the old hag doing in the Palace grounds? How had she passed the numerous guards stationed along the Palace gardens, patrolling the area to make sure no vagabond made his (or her) way into the Palace grounds (or, to make sure no clueless fairy came to bestow an unwanted gift upon the unhappy couple?) I shivered inwardly remembering the case of the two newlyweds who were cursed with the ability to read each other's thoughts.

With a practised flick I clicked my fingers.

The royal chamberlain trotted quickly towards me.  
"What do You wish my Prince?" I heard the relief in his voice; he probably thought I wished to greet the guests now. I sniggered inwardly. Fool.

Still with my back towards him I finally deigned to answer him after a few tensing minutes.  
"I want you to bring her," I said, indicating with a wave of my hand at the old woman outside "Inside to my apartments."

I was well known in the castle for my mood swings and my enjoyment in making the servants' lives miserable by giving them petty and unnecessary tasks. With that in mind most servants didn't think twice about the task only set out to do it as quickly as possible to get it done with.

For once though, I was to be surprised.

Flabbergasted he stared at me, open mouthed. "But...But, Sir! Surely one of the Palace guards will deal with her and make sure she stays away..."  
My mood changed drastically for worse.  
"I gave you an order! Fetch her now!"  
Bowing and stuttering he retreated from the room and shut the heavy wooden doors behind him.  
Cocky impertinent monkey. By tomorrow I'll make sure he's on the road to Harugue searching for a vacant chamberlain post. Not that he's likely to find one.  
In an effort to calm down I once more stood facing the window, thinking. I was curious as to how and why the hag was in the Palace grounds.

My back to the door I didn't see them come in until my chamberlain announced their presence.  
" Sir, I have brought her."  


I detected a note of disdain in his voice and I could just imagine him, escorting the hag into my rooms with his nose in the air. I grinned and turned to face 'her'.

The smile fell away from my face.  
If I was not a Prince and had not been drilled on etiquette I would have jumped back in shock. 'She', was horrendously hideous, a pale gaunt sallow individual with thick eyebrows and freckles that looked like fine grey paint splatters. She had shrewd skewly set eyes and thin lips. The only thing that was remotely beautiful about her was the colour of her eyes.

I was repulsed and with great effort I managed to ask her, what she was doing in the Palace grounds.  
This whole time she had not once acknowledged me as Royalty: no bowing, no greeting whatsoever. She was scrutinizing me, I saw, with growing dislike.  
Who does she think she is? I was just about to reprimand her for being disrespectful to me, the Tsar-to-be, when she spoke.

Her voice (so different from that of her appearance) was musical and as she spoke I listened, transfixed.  
" I seek shelter for the night, gentle Sir. I have travelled a long distance and I am hungry and tired. If Sir would be so kind as to let me sleep in the stables even..."  
At this my good mood (what little there was to begin with) evaporated.  
" I asked you a question witch: What were you doing in the Palace grounds. I would've let you have a warm meal and a roof over your head but, since you refused to answer me I have decided otherwise."  
"Sir! You would turn away a starving old woman...You really are a cruel man." Almost sadly and regretfully she looked at me then but I did not care, I was in a foul mood and the wine I had had made me angry and aggressive.

Then I said something I was for years afterwards to regret.

It seemed to me as if the words came out painfully slowly. For the first time in my life it felt as if I was literally choking on my words.  
Now I was certain of the fact that the hag really was a witch. She was trying to make me swallow my words, to think carefully about what I said. But, I wanted to be spiteful so with great effort I forced the words out. They seemed to pause before exploding from my mouth.  
" I...want...you to get...your hideousness out of my sight NOW!"

For a few seconds she stared at me, shocked but that quickly gave way to utter rage contorting her face.  


She looked down at the floor and drew symbols with her hands in the air, her hands supple and moving with a practiced ease.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light so intense that I had to cover my eyes.  
Tentatively I opened them and beheld the sight of a tall majestic woman standing where the hag had previously stood.

As if in a trance I slowly made my way towards her. She was exceedingly beautiful and she looked as fragile as the Ieshki lotus flower.  
Her beauty dazzled me and I found it hard to look away from her.

Our eyes met and for the first time I noticed that hers were of the same colour as the hag's but, were encircled by fine lattice patterns almost the same as that on a snowflake.  
Wait. The same colour eyes as the hag's? This woman, however beautiful, and the hag were therefore the same person. She must be a Sorceress. Still, beauty such as hers was rarely found. Even I was astounded by my superficiality when I softly said, "Lady, you may stay here in my father's Palace as long as you wish. I apologize for the way in which I..."  
The words were barely out of my mouth when her lovely face was distorted by a sneer.

"Stop! Rosaline sent me here to see what kind of man you are, one who looks at someone but does not judge them by what he sees or one who looks at someone and either scorns them for how they look or accepts and takes advantage of them. In just a few minutes I know you. You sir are an extremely shallow materialistic two faced monkey who takes things by face value. Rosaline was right is suspecting you for being small-minded."  
Her voice rang in my ears and seemed to strike at me. I tried to move but my body felt as if it was frozen in place. Hey...wait a second. Did she just call me a monkey? The rest might be true but a _monkey?_

She splayed her hands at her sides and said in a low dangerous voice, "So be it! I place upon you a curse. That because you see only face value you will become hideous yourself on the outside. An abomination! People will run away at the sight of you and for generations whisper your name in fear and revulsion."  
I gave a gasp of pain and fell to my knees. What new sorcery was this? It felt as if I was on fire. Every fibre of my being screamed out in pain. I fell down next to her and barely registered what she was saying but somehow it became burned into my memory.

"Only when you learn to love another and she you will you be freed. Spoken or written words will fail you when you attempt to inform others of your curse."  
I cast up pleading eyes at her. Please end the pain! I will do anything! But only incomprehensible sounds escaped my throat.  
A new spasm of pain rocked my body and I closed my eyes. Almost instantly the pain ended and upon opening my eyes I saw that she was gone.

I tried to stand but, a searing pain shot up my legs. I screamed in agony. There was the sound of shouting and women screeching but, they all sounded so far away.  
I felt as if I was stumbling around in a thick mist. My sense of sight also seemed blurry or so I thought when I saw my hands and 'knees'. They were of a turquoise blue with a silver sheen and they were...scaled.  
I gasped and swore. That WITCH! She has done this to me.

Again I attempted to stand but the pain was so severe that I decided to remain kneeling.  
Afraid of what I would see I slowly turned my head and looked behind me.  
Aii!  
A...a tail.  
Wait, that couldn't be right.

Without even realising the pain this time I 'stood' up or more like slithered upright. Looking down at myself I saw that the 'tale' was where my legs were supposed to have been.

Shocked I fell down upon my 'knees' again. What had she done to me? I was a monster, ugly and repulsive. Unnatural.

I pounded my fists on the thick carpet in frustration.

My door was flung open and feet apeared in my line of vision. There were collective gasps and a stifled cry of disgust.

I glanced up at this, straight into the shocked eyes of my father.

I managed to croak hoarsely, "Father? Help...me..."  
An incredulous expression crossed his face.

As if not even believing the words that come out of his mouth my father 

said softly, "My son...It can't be. Wa...what happened?"

I opened my mouth to tell him of the curse but all that escaped my lips was an unintelligible whisper. I tried again, this time clutching at my throat in pain as I tried to force the words out.

"Are you...who did this to you...?"  
But my father trailed off, shock and disbelief etched on his face.

"You would listen to this, this beast Tsar?! I know I have no right to try and influence your decision but, is it not clear that this is not your son," Demetri, a Palace guard and my gambling companion had a look of repugnance and anger on his face as he gestured wildly in my direction. "The fact that his chamberlain is not here is proof enough that this monster has vanished away both your son and, his chamberlain." He lowered his voice, "Or killed them and hidden them away."

He was right. Where was my chamberlain? Most probably sulking somewhere. That man always left me when I most needed him.  
My father looked sceptically in my direction.  
"If you are my son beast, prove it." As I could not talk I stared at him pleadingly, litrerally speechless. This was all happening so fast. One lousy decision to let a hag into my chambers had brought _this. _How was I ever to know?

My father gave one final look at me. Still I could not respond.  
He closed his eyes and opened them. They were no longer indecisive. My hope faded.  
"Where is my son?"  
Right here father! I'm here! But still I was unable to speak. This time a look of fury crossed his face and as he said the following words everything around me seemed to darken: "Kill it."

Another Palace guard (one I did not know by name) drew his blade from its scabbard and said, "With pleasure."  
My heart thudded in my chest and adrenaline began pumping in my veins.  
As both of the Palace guards rushed me something inside of me, something alien, flicked a switch.  
Energy and blind anger filled me. I longed to cause them pain, to see terror in their eyes.

My vision seemed to fade away into red and my body used a sense it had never before been able to use very well. Scent. And also a new sense.  
As their feet pounded on the carpet I 'felt' where they were. I could suddenly judge how heavy they were and the exact force needed to send each of them flying.  


I gave a hollow laugh and swiped my arm to my right. It connected with flesh and I heard someone, dimly, bounce into the wall with a sickening thud.  
Suddenly I found myself moving with inhuman agility and lighting speed. I ducked as someone slashed their sword at me and quickly rebounded with my own attack, ten times faster quickly ending his life. Fresh attackers kept on coming and I easily mowed my way through them leaving a path of bloody destruction in my wake. I was enjoying myself.  
I heard men shouting and women screeching in terror as they fought each other to escape outside onto the Palace gardens.  
By now I knew that I was in the main hall.

Then I heard a child scream. It was as if the switch had been flicked again but the other way, this time by me.  
My vision and everything else returned to normal.  
Just a few people hadn't yet fled.  
They were the people who were too shocked to move. I was scared that the blood frenzy would seize me again so I made as if to advance upon them.  
As soon as they passed the threshold of the entrance I slammed the heavy wooden doors (what had previously taken four men to shut I only had to give it a slight push) shut behind them.  
I knew that what I did now would forever banish me from the sight of another human face however terrified. I could not afford the same blood lust again.  
In a deep booming voice, one which I would never had previously been able to do, I shouted, "Tell all you know that from this day forward the house and line of the Tsars of Cartac end. All those who enter the Palace grounds will never return to their loved ones for it will be guarded through time by me." I banged loudly on the doors for emphasis.

In frustration I banged once more upon the doors and sank to the floor.  
My shoulders shook as silent sobs racked my body. I closed my eyes refusing to look at the carnage and destruction I knew was around me.

Unknown to him  
A terrifying voice rang through the villages surrounding the Palace with its message. Just as it came to an end a boy collecting wood on the edge of the royal forest watched astounded as the trees in front of him spread their branches and intertwined them with those trees next to them.  
In less than a few minutes an impenetrable barrier of interwoven branches surrounded the royal forest and...It's Palace. Quietly, unseen a lone hunched figure stole from the forest and behind her she left an almost unnoticeable gap hidden behind a briar bush the rose buds blooming brightly and unnaturally in the elfish light of the moon.

End of part one

**A/N**

**(Laughs maniacally while punching away at the keyboard)**


	2. Her Story

Part 2: Her Story

Chapter 1

_A detailed retelling of Beauty and the Beast._

_This is Her Story told by Belle and now and then from someone else's point of view, but only Belle's POV will be in first person  
_  
Once upon a time...

My soft worn out leather shoes barely made a sound as I walked onto the bridge. I did this every morning. I got up before everyone else in the village, strolled out of the village and walked along the many winding paths cutting through the undergrowth. Each morning I chose out a new path but I never strayed far from the dirt road. This morning I had found a path that led to a secluded clearing near a brook with willows overhanging it, draping their long boughs into the water. It was just the picture I had been looking for. I hurried over the bridge with the plan to quietly creep back into the house and find my charcoal sticks and a big enough scrap of papyrus. The papyrus' paper was rough and bumpy but my father couldn't afford any other kind.

I halted and paused to peer over the side of the bridge. The scene was so peaceful that it caught my breath and I stared a full few minutes at the mother ducks and their newly hatched. In a few hours time people would start to come outside to begin their chores and work. The wild ducks would waddle off into the long grass and maybe return later in the evening when the village settled down. I drifted over to a bench and sat down. The bench creaked protestingly and I shifted around to get comfortable. Something nagged at the back of my mind trying to remind me about something I was supposed to be doing. I pushed the thought away and drank the view in in front of me. The breeze blew a few strands of auburn hair into my eyes and, tucking them behind an ear, I remembered how shocked people had been when they had seen me after I had hacked off my waist length hair to just below the ears. Father had just shrugged knowing how much trouble the hair was to maintain.

Change of POV

She lifted her head at the sound of footsteps and he gave an inward gasp at how peaceful she looked. Though, when finally realising who she was looking at, the open expression fled from her face and, her per usual expression crept back into her features giving her the look of one who permanently scowled. He sighed. Would he ever be the one to bring that special look to her face? He doubted it but nevertheless it was worth a try. "May I sit down?" He glanced at her face. She seemed to want to refuse but she must've changed her mind because she gave a slight nod. He had caught her at a good mood.

Belle's POV

I sneaked a peek at Gustaf as he sat down. Why was he up so early? I knew he only ventured outside into the daylight long after the whole village was awake. I gave an inward groan and resisted the urge to put my head in my hands. Why couldn't I have a moment's peace? I get up early to have some alone time and 

what do I have to contend with? The Heart-eater of young women, who for once wasn't swaggering or flirting. Dum dum dum duuuum! What an _amazing _breakthrough and I am so _happy_ to be the first to glimpse this new side of him. Not. What was he doing here anyway? Oh, wait, I knew perfectly well. I had been suspecting it for some time and I intended to tell him what I thought of...

But just at that moment the idiot decided to look at me and ask softly, (Like he was talking to some wild animal that might at any time rip his head off. I kind of savoured the idea) "How've you been?" Such genius! I mean, c'mon, could he be any more insulting than he already was? Apparently yes.

I can't believe most of the girls in the village and in the town are infatuated with him. Sure, he's got golden cherub curls, a face that looked like it was carved by angels and grey eyes you can lose yourself in, that is if you don't mind a idiot who's too concerned with showing off. He gave blonds a bad name.

I decided to give an equally stupid answer "I'm not dead at least." Though you will be if you can't take a hint, but I thought it best to keep this to myself.

For a brief moment Gustaf frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. I had never seen anything but that silly patronising smile of his that this surprised me and I relaxed my guard, "Hey, um... What do you ACTUALLY want to say to me? I promise I won't bite your head off."  
BIG mistake. I wanted to kick myself after the words left my mouth.

At least the Gustaf had the decency to look taken aback at this but I could see he was delighted mainly that I hadn't yet bitten his head off.

In one quick rush the words left his mouth "Would...would you go with me to Akana?"

I stared at him flabbergasted and I didn't care if he saw the horror of the very idea in my eyes.  
"A...Akana?" I whispered. Akana was the festival celebrating the coming of winter which would bring much needed rain to the fields. You only went with either your family or...my throat felt very dry...your lover. I remembered my earlier reasoning and felt my cheeks flame with anger.

Gustaf's POV

When he saw her blush Gustaf took this as maidenly modesty. She must just be surprised, he thought. But he couldn't have been more wrong.

She jumped to her feet and scowled down at him.  
"Belle-" he said trying to calm her down. This was NOT what he'd been expecting, he had seen her handle situations coldly but never like this.

"Don't you dare say that name! To you it will always be Isabelle! Why don't you run off and tell your cronies to place their bet upon someone else!"

He sprang to his feet and turned to face her intending to look down at her. But he didn't even have that advantage as she was almost the same height as him.

"Argh!" he shouted in frustration partly from the height thing. "Don't you get it!? Belle, I would never sink so low! I asked you because I lo-" but seeing he no longer had her attention he turned around to see who had.

Belle's POV

Confidently striding towards them was Ariela. She grinned when her eyes met my thankful smile. "Did I miss any fun?" she asked innocently when I knew she had heard the whole conversation. She came to a graceful stop before Gustaf and gave him a roughish smile as if plotting something. He seemed to know the smile too for he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next and didn't meet her eyes. I winked at Ariela remembering that she had that effect on people.

"Actually, we were in the middle of-"

But Ariela cut him off and seemingly ignoring what he had just said replied un phased, "I've never seen you up this early Gustaf. It must've been for something very important."

If it was anyone but Gustaf they would've blushed but he kept his cool and said calmly "Yes it is and I'm still waiting for Miss Belle to give me her answer."  
I opened my mouth to rant at him again when Ariela spoke, this time looking over Gustaf's shoulder to address me, "Belle, your father is looking for you by the way. Something about one of the horses."  
Gustaf crossed his arms over his chest, "Since when do you deliver messages?" But Ariela ignored him again and stared at me slightly raising her eyebrows.

I finally caught on. "Sasha!" I feigned shock and dismay. "Excuse me Gustaf, maybe we can continue our LOVELY conversation later. Ciao!" I turned and sprinted in the direction of the stables.  
"Belle! Wait!" Gustaf called behind me, caught unawares by this sudden change of events. I heard him shout at Ariela "But you weren't even coming from that direction!" I smirked at this and rounding a corner, I threw open our front door and banged it shut behind me. I climbed up the ladder and into the kitchen area.

"Morning Belle." Without even turning around he knew it was me. Once when I had asked him how, he said that wherever I went I always rushed. Not that that exactly answered my question though. I raised my nose to get a whiff of what he was cooking. "Ah, that smells wonderful!"  
"I hope it tastes wonderful." He put down a plate in front of me and I seated myself on the rickety chair. He seated himself across from me, whispered a prayer of thanks and literally dug into the pile of food heaped up on his plate, which was usually more than he could eat.

I eyed him suspiciously but the call of food was too great to resist. Nevertheless I kept an eye on him, both eyes in fact. He seemed to be in a sunny mood and it was freaking me out.  
"So why did you come home so early? You are usually rampaging out in the woods hours on end." He asked pausing with the fork halfway to his mouth.  


I laughed. "I had to come back some time. Someone has to clean out the stables, feed the horses, groom them..."

My father held up his hand for silence and grinned. "Yes I know but-"

"But shmuck pa. You know I know that you're evading questioning that can't be evaded. I know you have your money belt on and your best leather boots," I continued smirking "So there's no use denying the fact that you're going to town. Am I right?"

My father faked a pained expression, "You know me too well Belle. Yes I'm going to Mantau for the horse auctions. That horse we sold last year can just about cover the costs for a new one. You know how much I want a gelding."

"Yeah I know." I sighed. I have always wanted one and I knew he was doing this for me. "When will you be back?"

"It's a day's journey there so I'll have to get a room at a boarding house. The auction's the next morning so hopefully I'll be back before nightfall tomorrow. Can I trust you to be able to handle the stalls while I'm gone and lock up nicely?"

I pretended to be hurt. "Of course you can trust me pa! But can I trust you to keep yourself save? Ariela and _her_ band of gypsies might be perfectly harmless but at this time of year there are bandits, robbers, werewolves..."

My father burst out laughing "Werewolves! Ha! They've been gone from these forests since the Great Proclamation!" He lowered his voice and said in a conspiratorial whisper "They say that the monster in the Palace keeps them at bay."

I grinned, "The monster from whence the Proclamation echoed?"

He nodded and took a moment to sip at his cup of spice cider. "

Yes, to answer your question, I will keep safe and not let any smelly bandits carry me off."

I smiled thankful and stood up. I cleared away the plates and my father, Andre' went to go get a horse ready for his journey.


	3. Her story chapter 2

_Part 2:Her story_

_Chapter 2_

I walked outside and drank in the crisp clean air. I knew exactly where to find Ariela at this time of the morning.

Fishing.  
"You sneaky little manipulating gypsy!" I said from behind her causing her to jump slightly. Without having to look I knew she was grinning as if I'd paid her the best compliment there was.

She chuckled. "What can I say? I like digging my nose into other people's affairs without a by-your-leave."

"You had all the by-your-leave from me you possibly needed! I'm positive that if you hadn't come to rescue me I would've started to hyperventilate. You know I do that when I get frustrated."

She pretended to shudder as if to cast off certain bad memories.

"Oh c'mon!" I said rolling my eyes "It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"You ruined my best handkerchief that day!" She sniffed.

"You don't even use handkerchiefs!"

"How do you know?" We continued like up to when a big catfish swam off with Ariela's bait. She shook her fist at it and muttered something rude.

"What's your sister up to?" I asked, interrupting her raving.

"I dunno. Oh wait, she said she'll be in the church if I needed her."

"The church? On a Dinsday?"

"Yeah, she said that on Sonday there are too much people going in and out of the church that she can't concentrate on the music she's supposed to play." She tailed behind me as I headed in the direction of the church. I hated walking slowly and she would much prefer to lag behind than keep pace with me.

Sariela, Ariela's eleven year old sister, sat at the oldest and only piano in the village happily singing with the music as she played. Her fingers seemed to deftly weave through the ivory and ebony keys. The song was an old hymn for children and it reminded me of when my mother was still alive.  
I was interrupted in my brooding by the sound of snoring. Turning around I found its source.

The minister was peacefully dozing on one of the hard wooden pews. I seriously didn't know how he did it. When I sit for a few minutes on one of them I can't feel my legs anymore.

"Sir?" asked Ariela softly, but when he didn't respond: "Mr minister sir!"

"Huh?" He drowsily rubbed his eyes. "Yes, dear child, what is it? Can't an old man nap a while without someone thinking he's dead?"

I smiled at him and offered him a hand up. He smiled in return and gratefully accepted the help. As if suddenly ashamed at being caught sleeping and in a church at that, he gruffly offered as way of explanation, "Sariela played such a beautiful lullaby that before I knew it I was in dreamland."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't even close to a lullaby. The upbeat tune could keep one awake for hours in fact it was called to Morning Hymn.

For a moment Sariela stopped playing and looked at her sister beseechingly. "Please, Ari, just an hour or two more?"

"Yeah, whatever makes you happy darling," Ariela swooped down on her sister and gave her a peck on the cheek "Be good now."

Sariela flicked a pig-tail over her shoulder and began playing the death tune. The minister grinned at her "Him willing, I won't be dancing to THAT tune for a while yet."

We left them playing death tune duets while we raced each other to the dirt road. I led her to the secret spot I had found this morning.

By the time we returned it was already dusk and after waving goodbye to Ariela I hurried home. I knew it was very late and climbing up the ladder I called out rather sheepily "Pa! I'm back! Sorry I was out so late..." But then I suddenly remembered that I hadn't been here to see him off or pack him some lunch. I silently cursed myself and made my dinner.

I ate without really tasting the food. I never liked it when father went away anywhere even for a few days. But that was being selfish. I rarely kept him company and was either out 'rampaging' or in the stables.

I banged the heavy leather bound book closed as soon as my eyes met 'And they lived happily ever after.' Not that it wasn't a good book. I had borrowed it from the minister who held a huge stock of old fairytales and what not. It had been dyed my favourite colour as well, a kind of turquoise green. Almost every book I had read so far was the same with the same basic scenario: the guy rescuing or winning the helpless weak-minded maiden from a monster or evil stepmother. Then they would ride off on his stallion and without knowing anything about each other they would get married in a palace and have twelve children who were just as stupid. Puh-lease. As if happy endings existed like THAT. The writers never included the part 

after the story ends where the stupid maiden burns the palace down or her prince upsets a warlord for trying to be so smart in stupid riddles and HE burns their palace down.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the cool wall. The last time anything remotely magical had happened was the Great Proclamation. It was old wives' tale now. Just another story. One so far though, without a happy ending.  
As much as I was against those words I sincerely hoped for the mythical monster person that it got a happy ending.

I thought back to the morning and tried to understand Gustaf's motives. What was the idiot up to? Was I just another bet to be won? An easy catch? Gustaf's cronies probably thought: Yeah! The quiet book worm Belle! She'll fall down at your feet and swear her eternal love for you. I snorted. They had another thing **(A/N: I purposefully changed it from think to thing for effect)** coming if they thought that. I wondered what that 'another thing' should be, I sucked at ideas and I needed a plan to literally knock them out. I carried the lamp down with me, placed it on an old stool and carefully closed the door behind me.

Cold night air blew into my face causing me to shiver. I hurried across the courtyard and over the bridge using the moon's pale light to find my way and avoid objects I could crash into. Finally the Tower loomed up in front of me. The owner rented it out every autumn and returned from his summer home to reclaim it again in the spring. Ariela's band of gypsies had been renting it for four autumns now up to the spring and then away they went again.  
I looked up and saw that a few lamps had been lit, that meant she was awake.

I let myself in through the heavy wooden door. It squeaked slightly on its rusting hinges but swung open smoothly enough. The room was bare and for a few frightening moments I wondered if Ariela and her band had left for some strange reason earlier than they were supposed to. I climbed the ladder and the next room was also completely bare.

"Ariela?" I asked. My voice came out in a frightened squeak.

"Up here Bells." Her voice was like some soothing balm for my frightened nerves and almost giddily I climbed the final ladder to the top of the tower.  
The first 'thing' my eyes fell on was an arm and as I climbed higher I saw it was attached to the body of a softly snoring child, Sariela.

Ariela's room always surprised me. She dressed it in soft colours and never overdid it with rich dramatic shades or tones most gypsies were prone to. It fitted her personality. Light and summery.

She was sitting Turk style on the floor and, admiring the heavy soft Persian carpets, I sat across from her.

"Ah dear child. I see a dark foreboding in your near future. Beware, beware!" she said in a stage whisper, cackling evilly like one of those old fortune teller hags.

"Oooh! I'm feeling faint from the fright." I grinned holding my hand to my forehead.

She flourished her hands in the air drawing imaginary symbols."Umm...The spirits tell me that you would like the advice of...ME!"She laughed.

"Oh, you're good. I should come to you more often." I rolled my eyes.

"Gustaf?"

I nodded.

"Hmm...Like you've already guessed based on his reputation, he's using you to win a bet. But near the end of his raving he almost said three very serious words.

"Yeah, like...I hate you. Three words puzzle solved. I need a plan to thwart his, but by causing him to be humiliated in front of his fr-"

"No,I meant, the words: I love you."I stared at her speechless and then sprang to my feet.

"Whoa, you had way too much sun today Ari.Drink some water and go straight to bed-"

"Bells!" She sprang up as well and grabbed my arm and seeing the utter denial in my face she whispered softly "Okay. I won't talk about him. But that premonition I had when you came in was real. Something's gonna happen tonight and I want you to be prepared." I smiled at her. "Thanks but I think I'll handle it."

We chatted for a few minutes about what we would do tomorrow. I wished her good night and swiftly I sprinted home and locked the door behind me.

I checked up on the horses. Luna lifted her head up and her nostrils flared as she took in my scent. I stroked her neck and satisfied that I was me she snorted and I filled their feed bags with some raw oats. Just a little treat, for some reason I felt I wouldn't be feeding them in a long time.

Sasha and Nikki (A/NThanks for the name Jessica!) in the next stall were sleepy and only pricked their ears up when they heard me approach. I rubbed them both down and too lazy to do Luna I retreated to my room in the loft.

I lighted the oil lamp that was perched on the wooden block next to my bed and stood back to look at my room. I didn't know why but I felt that I would never see it like this again. I shook myself as uncontrolled shivers ran down my spine. I was just being silly. Today had stressed me out.

A little shakily I pulled off my dress and skirts and slipped into my rough burlap-sack like night dress. I lay down on the slightly musty straw bed and wrinkled my nose. In a few nights' time I would have to switch from this summer bed to my winter one that stood next to my father's bed downstairs. I got too cold up here; the roof had to be retatched as the tatching was coming out leaving holes where the piercing wind blew in. I fell asleep thinking of a warm woollen blanket.

As if from far away I heard pounding. I struggled to drag myself away from my dreams and opening my eyes groggily I managed to lever myself up with my arms and come to a sort of sitting position.

The pounding came again. It sounded like it was coming from the front door. I sucked in my breath as my feet came in contact with the cold floor. I stumbled downstairs and peered through the glass.

I rubbed my eyes not willing to believe them. My father was standing outside smiling at me wretchedly. But I took that for a trick of the moonlight. The sad smile. Nevertheless I fumbled with the bolt in my haste and swung the door open. I had been brought up to be sensible and practical therefore I only gave my father a slight smile, shut and bolted the door behind us and followed behind him on the ladder. I knew he was very grateful for my silence and for not overreacting.

Father seated himself on his chair and watched me though I knew he wasn't really seeing me. I threw a few logs into the stove and used the tinderbox to start a fire. I shut the little metal door closed and set a pan filled with milk onto one of the already hot plates. I stirred the milk and added some ground cinnamon and honey to it. I then emptied the pan into a mug and handed it to him.

He gave me another grateful smile and blew on the hot liquid before taking a tentative sip.  
"I didn't throw any poison in if that's what you're thinking," I said, trying to lighten the oppressing atmosphere.

He gave a hollow laugh. "I wish it could be so, it would make this whole thing so much easier."  
I shivered at his emotionless tone. "Wha...What whole thing?"

"I'm going to tell you, but I want you to keep quiet until I've finished."  
I imitated the action of closing my mouth and throwing the key away.

He took a deep breath and started: "It was mid afternoon when I reached the main road leading to Mantau, just two more hours before I reached the town itself. Since I still had about five more hours before sundown when I wanted to be in the town I decided to take a path leading into the forest bordering the road. It was beautiful in there, old oaks, maples, birches and, even on rare glimpses, quertzels." (A/N: Big birds the size of an ostrich with rich colourful plumages)

I was captivated. My father had a wonderful voice.  
"Suddenly the path started to dwindle until it was non-existent. The horse became skittish and the light became gloomy, all the trees I had seen just moments before were replaced by ancient gnarled and twisted trees, green less and with the look of something starved. I lost track of time and the light just stayed the same. Something snapped in the undergrowth and Casa, who was already on edge, bolted into the trees taking me by surprise and thus throwing me off. I called her name and whistled but she never came back. By now it was dark and I had lost sight of the path. I walked for what seemed like hours on end and suddenly, before me, loomed a tall iron gate. Without thinking I pushed it and it swung silently open. Before me was a cobble-stoned road fringed by blossoming apple trees. The whole 

place was like the embodiment of spring as if it had never known a dry summer or a stormy winter."

My father paused and sipped at his drink again. "And there, out of nowhere was the Palace in front of me, down to almost every minute detail it had been described in. When I approached the massive entrance doors they swung open and when I went inside I could see no one. As if pushed by an invisible force I found myself in a large hall richly decorated with a table laid for one and platters upon platters of steaming food. Roasts, puddings you name it. Once again I was 'pushed' to the only chair and made to sit down and eat. After I had as much as I could I stood to go. Somehow I found a room that looked as if it had been expecting me. The next morning I thanked whoever had fed me and I exited that eerie place.

Instead of finding myself once again on the cobbled road I had tread upon entering the Palace grounds I came upon a maze made up of the most beautiful rose bushes I had ever seen. Blood red, the size of my fist, perfectly formed they looked like they had been carved from marble and meticulously painted to form the perfect rose. Reaching up to pick one there came the most terrifying roar of outrage from behind me. I turned to find my way blocked by a...a creature. A monster with scales and a tail like a snake. It glared at me and shouted with a, strangely enough human voice, "I fed you. Gave you shelter and this is how I'm repayed? By you stealing the only thing I hold dear in this life!"  
I begged him to forgive me and told him of how my only child would be distraught if I didn't return home. I didn't mean any harm and the creature seemed to think so too for it calmed down.

The creature told me he would spare my life if I gave him you, Belle," Here my father gave me a sorrowful look and continued, "I refused to do so. It then told me: "I would not harm your daughter and she will live a comfortable life. Although she must come of her own free will. I give you a week, at the end of which either you come, with or without your daughter." It then pointed me in the right direction and I set off running until I was out of theforest. I found Casa peacefully grazing on the edge of the forest and she and I rushed home. And here I am. I'm sorry I could not buy you that gelding, as maybe it could've kept you company after I leave."  
I stared at my father speechless and said calmly, "No pa. I'll go with you."


	4. Their Story: chapter 1

_Part 3: Their Story_

_Chapter 1_

_A detailed retelling of the classic Beauty and the Beast story_

Hey, welcome to Beauty and the Beast: Their Story.  
This is part three of my Beauty and the Beast trilogy. Please read His Story and Her Story to avoid confusion.  
Enjoy, and comments (or _constructive_ criticism ) are very welcome!

After a long argument and a tensed stillness in the house caused by Belle's sulking her father finally relented and agreed to take her to the Palace. Belle had put on her shabbiest dress and refused to take any belongings with her as she said, "It would make my 'stay' there seem permanent if I did." They left the village after telling everyone that Belle's married cousin had asked her to come and stay with her in the capital saying that she would provide Belle with an education if she did.

They travelled for what felt like days through the forest before, just as they were about to give up hope, the palace loomed up in front of them, seemingly from nowhere. They had finally arrived at the Palace of the Tsars and a fate both dreadful and enchantingly thrilling lay in front of Belle.

Hesitantly, I walked towards the gate. Upon touching it, the gate swung open noiselessly and casting my father a worried smile that seemed to say, 'stay with me for just a little while longer', I passed through the open gate.

I turned around waiting for him to follow me up to the palace.  
"Wha...What's wrong? Aren't you coming to see me off?" Seeing his puzzlement I understood. The gate had swung shut in his face barring his entry.

"Pa!" I shouted, rattling the gate. "Open up! I want to say goodbye!" But the gate didn't budge and with fresh tears coursing down my cheeks I smiled, for what I thought was the last time, at him.  
There was anguish in his eyes and it seemed to pain him to say something. "Belle...I hope you'll be happy. You know that as long as you're happy, I am. Take care Belle" he said softly, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
"Don't go!" I tried putting my arms through the ironwork but something pushed them back.  
"You know I hate goodbyes, Belle. Don't make this harder for me. Please," he whispered backing away from the gate towards the trees behind him. For him, I put on my bravest smile and said, wiping my wet cheeks dry, "I'll make this...Beast wish he'd never met me Pa."

Beast's POV (please note that the point of view will switch regularly between Belle and Beast)

I calmly watched their teary goodbye. So pathetic. By the looks of it it didn't seem that the girl came here of her own free will. At all. Suddenly a snatch of their conversation caught my 

attention: "... Beast wish he'd never met me Pa." A smile appeared on my face involuntary. The girl had a backbone after all.

_Andre' hated himself for what he had just done. He had given his daughter over to a monster, and he didn't know if she was scared or hurt that he hadn't said more before saying goodbye. First his wife and now Belle. And he had never properly told either of them he loved them before they left him._

Belle's POV

I ascended the flight of stone stairs and looking back one last time at him, I smiled, waved cheerfully and continued climbing although my heart was heavy, I had to show him I was not afraid.

I climbed the stairs slowly, as if to prolong the time before I had to see the Beast as I had started calling him...it. I counted the steps beneath my breath. "24, 25, 26..." I trailed off when I heard something move in the darkness of the trees on my right.

I squinted in the gloom but trying as hard as I could, I was still unable to make out any unusual form in the darkness. I shivered and wrapping my arms around me, I continued my ascent.

Finally. I had reached the last landing and before me stood a massive carved oaken door with wrought iron work. I raised my hand to one of the lion head knockers and gripping it tightly in my sweaty palms I gave two swift taps of the knocker upon the door.

One door swung inwards upon silent hinges and I stepped back, shocked and speechless at the view I had been awarded, through another open door behind this one, of a spectacular fountain. I heard the calming sound of moving water and without looking at the interior of the ante chamber; I advanced quickly into a courtyard. Which, by the way, was beautiful. I stood there awestruck barely hearing the sound of the door, shutting softly behind me, over the roaring of the gold and silver leaf decorated fountain with bright mosaic patterns inlaid in the cold marble.

I looked around me and sucked in my breath, surprised. What a wonderful immaculate garden! Everything about it was neatness and clean cut lines but although it struck me as...pretty it wasn't exactly to my taste and it felt so restricted that I quickly tired of the view.

A large flight of stone steps leading up to a large ornately carved wooden doorway, in front of me, caught my eye and I advanced towards it. I hesitantly ascended the staircase and standing in front of the double-doors I whispered, "This is it." and banged the knocker only once this time. I held my breath as the door swung open and I stepped inside. I sighed in relief. The Beast obviously wasn't prepared to greet me yet. The admittance room or whatever it was called, I thought, was spacious and expensively decorated with rose wood floors, carved wooden panelling and heavy dark oil paintings depicting morbid battle scenes.

I noticed the open book and stand ensemble a few meters in front of me between two staircases one spiralling up to the next floor the other winding downstairs. Moving to stand right in front of it I was able to read what was written upon the smooth expensive paper which I fingered lovingly. Bu...But the pages were blank! I flipped through a couple of more pages that were also blank, my mouth hanging slightly open. I swore silently. Why have a 

blank book standing in the middle of nowhere, so invitingly? But as I moved away to observe a wall hanging writing began to appear upon the page.  
_'Hello Isabelle. Welcome to the Tsar's palace.'_ Obviously it's _the_ palace. The only one known in existence to have been lost, forsaken hidden away for hundreds of years.

_'Please kindly refrain from opening closed doors...or trying to. Proceed down the spiral staircase on your far right. Turn right, carry on and enter through the door on your right, into the dining hall.'_  
Right, I thought, just for a play on words. I sighed and followed the instructions placing me feet carefully upon each step, as there were no railings and upon the smooth marble I knew it would be VERY easy to slip and fall.

I ogled at the sight before me. The dining hall was richly decorated with wooden patterned floors, priceless stain glass windows, and iron wood panelling. But what was of more interest to me was the food. The sweet aroma of freshly baked pie wafted towards me. I suppressed a maniacal nervous laugh at the thought of actually being hungry.

I sat down on a upholstered chair with detailed carvings at the end of a long thin table that stretched from one end of the massive dining hall to the other end which had hidden in shadows; not lit up by dozens of candles like my side.

With relish I looked at the three courses placed around me. There was even wine! Oh, and of course the pie. I resisted the urge to smack my lips. Suddenly a candle flared to life on the other end of the table illuminating my host only enough for me to catch a glimpse of his silhouette. I gave a start but then my fear subsided slightly. Hmm...let's see. A human looking head, check, a human looking torso, check. Sharp carving knifes for teeth and huge crushing paws that can tear me limb from limb? Unconfirmed as yet. I let loose a sigh of relief which must have been audible to my host for more candles sprang to life on his side and I got a _very _clear view of him...it.

His skin was of a poisonous shade of bright turquoise and lank black oily hair fell in a long fringe across almost half his face, the rest of his hair fell to his shoulders which were bear like, massive and like his arms, bulging with muscle. I saw that he wore no shirt exposing his muscle bound torso which threw the light like a faceted gem in a million directions. Ah my eyes! It hurrrrt! He was shiny! I wrapped my arms around myself as I caught sight of a thick tail snaking out from under the table. I almost fainted. Almost.

And _he_ was staring at me like _I_ was some kind of freak. The very nerve of Snakey! (I have dubbed him Snakey because...well he looks like some kind of serpent)

"Please stop staring at me, it's rude and I don't like it when people watch me while I'm eating," I said it as confidentely as I could but beneath the table my hands trembled. Even from this distance I could tell how...monstrously terrifying he could be if he wanted to though at the moment I was pretty terrified already.

Beast's POV (Please take note that I, the author calls Beast, Beast but Belle being Belle, calls him Snakey. Okay now that I've cleared that up on with the story)

The distance between us wasn't far enough. I gripped the table, my knuckles turning white as I struggled to control the instinct that seized me. It was almost twelve o'clock and I had to get the introductions finished and over with so that I could 

make my escape. I should have postponed this until I was in more control.

"I wasn't the one staring," I said, chuckling inside but I recovered my manners "I'm sorry if I scared you-"

"No you didn't, I was merely surprised-" she interrupted.

But I only smirked and continued, "But I'd rather greet you at night time. Day makes me seem all the more...fearsome." This wasn't exactly true. But I wasn't about to tell her that. The scent of her was intoxicating and I knew I couldn't sit calmly like this in her presence for much longer. I smiled exposing my abnormally lengthened canines which she must've seen judging by her shocked yet fascinated reaction.

Belle's POV

Snakey stood up abruptly. He gave a stiff bow and said quickly, "Excuse me. I have urgent...matters to attend to. We can better make each other's acquaintance later tomorrow. You may go where you wish; everything is for your sole enjoyment. Please refrain though from trying to open closed doors and wandering around at night, these rules are purely for your own safety. Your room is up the stairs on your left." He paused as another thought struck him.

"If you should be unfortunate enough to encounter me in the middle of the night do not listen to me. Not even if I plead and beg. Goodnight...Belle."  
I averted my gaze as he moved past me. I did not want to see him close up, I was sure I would scream.

My father had that said Snakey (I let out a nervous giggle when I thought of the nickname) was half human and half snake, a Lind wyvern like in the myths. Except this was real and I had a phobia of snakes and the irony of the Beast turning out to be a...a freaking serpent man was just too much for me. I stared down at the crayfish, suddenly not so hungry anymore. I seemed to mock me with those beady eyes. "What're you looking at?" I snapped. I speared it with my fork and said through mouthfulls, "Ha. Not so tough now are you." In the end I ate all three courses and I was still hungry.

Beast  
She loves me...Suddenly I had control over myself again but I didn't have any strength left to even breathe. I was still in the water but my head was resting on something preventing me from drowning. I cursed the monster, he had been a few 

minutes away from killing me. If I had not surfaced for another minute...But I cringed away from even thinking about what might have happened. I was safe and so was Belle. She loved me and I loved her, that's all that mattered. I opened my eyes, saw and felt Belle weeping with her cheek resting against my head.

Someone was lifting her up, whispering in her ears and gently asking, "Will you marry me Belle?"  
"Yes," she said flinging her arms around him, her eyes still squeezed shut.  
"Then open your eyes," she heard; and as Belle blinked back her tears it seemed that the air around Beast was filled with a dazzling white light obscuring her view of him.  
The light around him faded and Belle let go.

But it wasn't Beast AKA Snakey she was looking at but a young man with aquillion features, piercing ice blue eyes, and a silly grin plastered on his face.  
"Now you see me as I really am," he said smiling at the bemused expression on her face. "Only someone who could love me for myself could set me free from the curse I was under."

Belle smiled, delighted and said stroking his face with the back of her hand.  
"I liked you were anyway but I guess I can't go back on my word, now can I?" she teased, pleased that he still had his thick black hair and the way his eyes twinkled even in their coldness.  
"No, you can't. I...I'll never forgive you if you do," he replied grinning.

"I love you, you know that?" he said enveloping her in a bear hug.  
"I know," she said smugly. Then she said, suddenly serious,"And I love you, more than I can ever fully express."  
"You have to name me, over the," he thought for a while "Hundred and fifty years I've been cursed, I forgot my name somewhere along the way."  
If Belle was listening- but I can tell you she was too happily absorbed in choosing Beast, unfortunate enough to have the most least creative fiance' when it came to choosing names-she would've heard her two chambermaids, now visible, congratulating each other on a bride well chosen and in the far distance the sound of the forest breathing a sigh of relief as the enchantment on it to stay forever gloomy and cold was lifted. And if she stayed quiet and stopped breathing she would've heard the far off rumbling as dozens of carriages, carts and wagons, loaded with people dressed up in their Sorday best, made their way to the Palace for the greatest wedding to have ever taken place.

Yay! It's finally finnished!  
Ha ha! Shame I worked Belle to the bone with this story.  
Sorry, it took soooo long, what with school, laziness and all that Jazz I couldn't get down to doing it.  
Thanks to Modthesims2 and Xmsims for custom content. AND... Robin Mcinley who wrote 'Beauty' where I got cough cough QUITE a lot of my ideas from. Ha ha, joking, but her book REALLY helped loads and helped me stick to some sort of plot as I suck at plots. AND...thanks to my friend Jessica for giving me the idea and for 

typing a lot of the 'Behind the scenes' stuffies.  
Please comment, and rate accordingly (If ye want to that is)  
Ciao ya fellow sim lovers!

Before this story became a written story only I had it on website under the same titles, just with pictures illustrating the story and _way_ more spelling mistakes. If you have an account on that site you can find it under my username: melt993 or under His Story/Her story/Their Story.


	5. Their Story:Chapter 2

_Part 3: Their Story_

_Chapter 2_

_A detailed retelling of the classic Beauty and the Beast story_

Hey, welcome to Beauty and the Beast: Their Story.  
This is part three of my Beauty and the Beast trilogy. Please read His Story and Her Story to avoid confusion.  
Enjoy, and comments (or _constructive_ criticism ) are very welcome!

This is my room?! I gave a low whistle of pleasure. "Wow. So much for the whole dungeon thing I had going." The room was tastefully decorated in soft cool purples and Persian blues. White silk curtains fluttered and billowed in the warm spring breeze that blew softly through the open windows looking out on the garden I had seen upon entering. A soft diamond patterned carpet covered the whole room and on every available surface stood a vase of snow white and delicate pink roses. A bath was almost finished being filled by mysteriously floating jugs filled with hot steaming water as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. For a moment I stared at the strange scene but I decided to think about it another time. I was too tired now.

I rubbed my hands gleefully. "I might as well enjoy it while it lasts." I climbed out of my stuffy scratchy dress and jumped into the bath with a splash. The water was scented with rose oil and something else that smelled faintly of lavender.

I stood in front of the mirror and did a little jig on the spot. After I had had an hour long soak in the bath tub this was the only 'nightdress' I could find in that huge cupboard that wasn't bedecked in pearls, bows and wasn't up to my ankles. Seriously, what did Snakey think I was going to do? Try to escape? Is that why most of the dresses are so heavy and burdensome? I laughed and winked at myself in the mirror before bouncing onto the queen sized bed with white silk and blue linen bedding and snuggling under the covers.

A piercing scream cut through my dreams and I jolted awake, my heart pounding as I looked with horror at the flight of stairs my dream self had almost attempted to descend. I trembled. I had never sleep walked in my life before and I wondered what had caused it. Must be that lobster. I gave a weak nervous laugh and was just about to turn away when there was another scream. Without thinking I ran down the steps towards that led to the courtyard my room looked out on. Where was that horrendous sound coming from?

I came to a standstill in front of the heavy iron wrought doors I had entered through earlier. Something told me that the sound came from here and taking a deep breath I pushed them and they swung open silently on their well oiled hinges. The torches on the walls crackled as they were lit by invisible hands.  
Nothing.  
The entrance hall was empty.

A low moan escaped somewhere from my right near the wall. I lifted a heavy tapestry that had been hiding a worn door with peeling paint.

_'Please refrain from opening closed doors and wandering around at night...'_  
I don't know why but I suddenly remembered his words. I felt a tug on my sleeve, 

something trying to indicate that I should leave. Even the Palace magic was warning me.  
But something stronger, another magic, made me ignore the warnings and reach for the door latch. The door clicked open.

I gasped as I stepped into a dank claustrophobic cell.  
Snakey had his arms raised high above his head but on closer inspection I saw that his wrists were encircled by silver shackles that were chained to the wall behind him, raising him above the ground just enough so that his arms were supporting his entire body mass. That's why he's in pain. He had his head thrown back and his eyes were screwed up in pain.

"Beast? Sir, are you alright-" At the sound of my voice his head snapped forward and I noticed that his eyes were exactly like a snake's. "Belle, please help me. Get me down, quickly, I beg of you,"  
_'Don't listen to me even if I beg and plead.'_  
Hesitantly I stepped backwards.

"Please, my arms are on fire! Help me, please!" he was shouting now, desperation clear in his voice.  
_'GET OUT OF THERE NOW!' _a voice rang in my head. I threw a look at him that said, please forgive me and stumbled out of the dark cell.

A/N: I'm finding it really hard to stay serious with a name like that...

I sprinted towards my room as fast as I could.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I kept on repeating the words until I reached my room.  
I banged the door shut behind me and dived under the bed covers. I struggled to fall asleep. Had all that really just happened? Maybe I had dreamed it all...

I had snatches of sleep but then I would suddenly yell and wake up plagued by nightmares. I was so sure I was dreaming, at the time, that I did not even notice as the covers were tucked in around me and a cool hand stroked my hair.

A voice penetrated through my thick layer of fear, "Shush. You're safe now. Go to sleep." The voice was calming. My breathing slowed and I fell asleep.

Beast's POV

She had finally fallen into a real deep sleep this time and a slight smile played upon her lips.  
A few hours after Belle had left the cell, dawn had finally come and I had had a semblance of control over myself. I knew I had terrified her but I could do nothing. I had had no control over my body and I was forced to watch through my own eyes. I knew what would've happened if she had removed the shackles or even neared me. And I couldn't stand to just let it happen. So I had bended the rules a little, given her that warning to get out. I knew I was going to have to pay for it later, but watching her sleeping peacefully, alive and unharmed was worth it.

Days passed quickly, some too quickly and others felt as if they dragged along and stretched out to almost painful degrees

Belle walked around the gardens listlessly, lost deep in thought. Beast once 

considered joining her but seeing that she wanted to be alone he snuck past her just as silently as he had come. Since that first night she had only spoken to him in single sentences and only when necessary. "May I read the books in the library?" , "Please leave me alone." And "Thank you Beast." She never greeted and never said goodbye if she left.

Belle's POV

It was a week later that, as I sat in front of the dresser, I realized something. Other than it being much cleaner and neater, my hair had grown and at an alarming rate at that. I dug around in the drawer for a brush to make it look less...neat. When I looked up again my lips had been painted with rouge, kohl applied around my eyes to make them look bigger and blusher on my cheeks.  
I spun around on my chair. But of course, like always, there was no one there.

"Bloody magic," I wiped the makeup off with the back of my hand to the squeaked protests and sighs of dismay from behind me. I had long since discovered I had invisible chambermaids who insisted upon the most revealing dresses covered with the most lace, and frills and the heaviest materials. After two screaming rows (I did the screaming of course) they finally relented and allowed me to wear what I wanted. But lately they had been secretly doing my make up, and applying this weird smelling concoction to my hair which I assumed was the reason it grew so fast.

"Now, you listen here!" I said hoping I was facing them "I choose what I want to look like! Keep your invisible magic paws away from my face! I don't know why you're going through all this trouble to make me look...pretty as there's no one I want to impress."

"Lady-" one of them said softly.

"Yes! What is it? I'm a little bit busy ranting here."

"Breakfast is finished."

"Oh," I said simply feeling like an idiot. "Thank you."

As I exited the room I heard their whisperings: "Doesn't she understand? Hasn't she figured it out yet?"  
"Apparently not. She's thicker than I thought."  
The first one replied "Obviously she doesn't have any...feelings for him, judging by her apparent lack of interest in looking decent."  
I stomped downstairs, suddenly in a foul mood, although I wasn't sure why.

Beast's POV

She stood staring at me like a dumbstruck lover. I wish. I indicated that she should sit down. I painfully the fear in her eyes: That night still haunted her and she always kept her distance, prancing and skipping away like a jittery colt whenever I came within ten meters of her. I gave a deep sigh and seating myself across from her said, I asked calmly, "I want to ask you something, first finish your breakfast."

Before we got up from the table I asked the question I had been dreading to ask, that I would have to ask her every single day for as long as she was here.  
"Belle, would you marry me?"  
She sprang up from her seat. She was terrified and I began to stand up and go to her, convince her she had nothing to be afraid of. But she let out a cry of alarm and I sat back down again, angry with myself for causing her fear.  
"Wha...What must I say?" she finally managed to sputter out.  
I hung my head. She was even scared of saying no. "Anything you wish. I will never intently harm you as long as you stay in your room after dinner. I hate to cause you any stress or alarm."

Belle's POV

I was shocked beyond all reason. The question had come out of nowhere and I never expected that I would treat my first proposal with such disgust. At my question I saw him hung his head, dejected and hurt. I cast him a look of pity. I turned away and said softly, "No, I'm sorry Snakey...Beast." My chair scraped as I sprang up and fled to my room. He does take care of me and is always so frustratingly polite but...My cheeks flamed red. Marry him? And I had let slip his nickname! Argh!

Beast's POV

_Snakey? _It was late afternoon and it was only now that I acknowledged that single word as I sat brooding in the library. Something triggered and a strange feeling bubbled up inside of me and I realised it was laughter. I was laughing! "Snakey," I managed to gasp out between laughing spasms.

I heard a gasp and looking up I caught sight of Belle's burning face as she fled, having just entered the library. I stopped laughing but the corners of my mouth rose up involuntary.

Two weeks went by quickly and Belle dragged herself out of her reverie to stop and look around her. The gardens truly were beautiful and she began to enjoy the time spent sitting near the water's edge of a brook, or strolling around to admire each individual flower that seemed to have been masterly crafted and perfectly formed. It was forever spring there. Beast, seeing her lightened mood began to join her every morning, but disappeared as soon as the sun was fully in the sky. Their shared pleasure in the beauty of the gardens allowed them to start their first proper conversation.

She got used to him and he was interesting to talk to, and occasionally when the mood struck him, he could be very entertaining and could make light hearted jokes about her odd views on people, the way she usually growled when she got angry and especially about the stories she told about Gustaf and her gypsy friends. She would give him mock scowls and murderous looks but discovered she couldn't even pretend to be angry with him for long.

He showed her his treasured Rose Court where he grew the finest roses Belle had ever had the joy to behold. He gave her a tour of the spectacular gardens with their sweeping lawns, flower beds and hedges shaped like fabulous creatures. The place itself was too much to take in all it once, with its countless of wings, windows, turrets and towers.

Belle ventured into the library more often and no longer took the books she found there up to her room but read them in the library cuddled up on a the comfy 

armchair with balanced on one knee and usually with a plate of fairy cakes or cookies at hand.  
Beast once discovered her there one evening, like this, absorbed in a mythology book. From then on every night before dinner they sat in companionable silence, reading.  
The only thing that spoilt her newfound joys was how sorely she missed home and Beast asking her every night: "Belle, will you marry me?" She found it harder and harder to turn away and reply, "No Beast." She COULDN'T marry HIM. She didn't want to...


	6. Their Story: Chapter 3

Part 3: Their Story

Chapter 3

A detailed retelling of the classic Beauty and the Beast story

Hey, welcome to Beauty and the Beast: Their Story.  
This is part three of my Beauty and the Beast trilogy. Please read His Story and Her Story to avoid confusion.  
Enjoy, and comments (or _constructive_ criticism ) are very welcome!

Belle

I stared at myself, shocked to the point of speechlessness...or so I thought.  
"Ahiri!" I swore in Ieshri. My chambermaids clucked at this. "What have you done to me! I look like some cheap courtesan!" I yelled clutching my head. "I can't go to dinner like this! Take it all off, now!"  
When they refused I began tearing at the dress but the stubborn thing refused to come off.

Three months had gone by since I had come to the Palace and I was already late for dinner thanks to my chambermaids suddenly going wacked on me and dressing me up like some kind of doll.

Was that _powder_ on my cheeks?

I felt tears of frustration begin to well up inside of me.  
"Take IT OFF!" I screamed but they ignored me and began talking amongst themselves, oblivious to the fact that I could understand them.

"Why is she so stubborn!? Doesn't she want to look beautiful for once? That dress looks gorgeous on her," said the first one at my elbow trying to fix my hair.

"Maybe she just isn't used to wearing dresses like this," said a second one in front of me tweaking at the lace I had torn in my frustration. I bit my lip, feeling slightly guilty about that.

"Poppycock. He'll love her in this!" replied the first one, clearly angry.

"But that's the thing. He already loves her, why go to the trouble of dolling her up like this, she doesn't like it, so why should he?" came the second one to my rescue. I vowed to sit still from now on when _she_ did my hair.  
I knew I was throwing a tantrum like some spoiled child but the dress, makeup and hair was all just a little bit...too much for my modest emotional frame to handle.

Wait...did she say he _loves_ me?  
But my thought was interrupted by knocking on my door.

"Belle? Are you finnished yet? Dinner's been ready for an half an hour now," said a slightly worried sounding Snakey.  
Oh no! I was late! But I refused to go out like this.

"They...they're making me wear a dress I don't like!" I said sulkily.

"Err...may I see it?"

"No!" I half shouted half screamed, terrified lest he should come in.

"You care what I think of you?" He sounded pleasantly surprised. I didn't answer. After a few seconds had lapsed by a low hissing came from outside the door.

_**Beast**_

She emerged with a triumphant "Ta da!" And twirled around in front of me. She faced me, her eyes shining happily and, I noticed, with relief.

"Thank you Beast! I'd thought I would never come out of my room, what'd you do to make them, erm, change their minds?"

I chuckled, folding my arms, "I threatened them."

"With what?" she asked and I suddenly noticed that in her relief she didn't notice that we were only a meter apart.

"You don't need to know that." I winked and said, before she could press the matter further, "Shall we go to dinner?"

"Obviously. I didn't just go through all that to stand here and chat." I heard her stomach rumble and she coloured up. I laughed and led the way. She really is...different.

_**Belle**_

I followed him, happy with the discreet velvet dress and with my hair neatly drawn back. I never saw either of the dresses I wore that night again.

Beast led me to the Rose court where he grew and tended his roses. A table stood there laden with food, raspberry cheesecake, a succulent roast and another bottle of expensive vintage wine. My mouth watered and not for the first time I wondered why Snakey wouldn't eat with me.

For the first time though I plucked up the courage to ask him.  
"Umm...I've noticed that I've never see you eat or drink, why not, if it's alright for me to ask?"

He appeared for a moment at a loss for what to say.  
"I do eat just never in front of you...the way I...err...acquire my food is disturbing to watch to say the least." he said finally.

"You hunt your food...I mean, prey?"

He nodded and looked surprised that I didn't seem disgusted. He waved his hand at the bottle of wine next to him. "Now and then I'll have a glass of wine, but that's where my table manners stop."

_**Beast**_

She seemed to ponder this for a moment, her lips pursed and her eyebrows drawn into straight lines of concentration. Once again I noticed that even though we sat quite close to each other she didn't shift her chair away and her eyes showed no signs of fear. I marvelled at how quickly she had gotten used to my presence.

"Here," her voice brought me out of my thoughtful pondering and I looked down, askance, at the fork she held out to me upon which she had speared a slice of meat. I raised my eyebrows at her questioningly, searching her face for anything that indicated that she was making fun of me. But she was dead serious.

"C'mon, just try it. It's delicious, I won't look, I promise." I looked at her sceptically but before I could say anything else she had shoved the fork into my mouth. Hard.

_**Belle**_

I turned my head away and busied myself with my food. I heard him gasp and looked up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Beast!" His upper lip was bleeding where my fork had scraped him.

And I saw that he had bitten down hard on his lower lip, probably in shock when I had 'attacked' him with the fork like that. I stared transfixed at a drop of purple blood as it made its way down his chin.

Suddenly he chuckled and said "Yes, that was really the most _delightful _morsel of food I've ever had." I gave a bark of laughter that died in my throat when I saw what happened next.  
Gingerly he fingered his lip but I noticed that he was more worried about the wound he had made himself. Where I had scraped him with the fork, there was nothing, but the two puncture wounds, where he had bitten down, were turning an unhealthy shade of purple and were still bleeding.

He gave a silent gasp of shock.  
"Belle?" he whispered, confusion and pain clear in his eyes. Without warning his eyes rolled backwards and he tumbled off his seat.  
"Beast?!" I sprang from my seat and dropped down on my knees next to him. He was breathing erratically and unevenly and his face had taken on a purplish tinge as he gasped for air.  
"Beast!"

_**Beast**_

"Beast!"

Dimly, through the pain, I heard her call me. My eyelids flickered open and I saw her worried face bending towards me.

"Beast! What should I do? What's happening to you?!"

"I need...clean blood...Please Belle, would you give me your arm?...I injected my own venom into my bloodstream...I won't live long without...clean blood..." I managed to gasp out weakly as another jolt of pain shot through my spine. I struggled to breath as the venom slowly made its way to my heart.

I saw her hesitate and that froze up something inside of me.

_**Belle**_

I knew I was wasting crucial time thinking the matter over, but to tell the truth, I was scared. I was scared of pain, terrified of it and I didn't know how much this would hurt if it hurt at all. But I steeled myself against what was to come, Snakey's life hung on my decision.

Quickly, I rolled up my sleeve and turning my face away I held out my arm towards him. There was a few seconds' pause and then, what felt like small knives, pierced and broke the skin of my wrist. Gently, through the pain, I felt myself slip away.


	7. Their Story: Chapter 4

Part 3: Their Story

Chapter 4

A detailed retelling of the classic Beauty and the Beast story

**Hey, welcome to Beauty and the Beast: Their Story.  
This is part three of my Beauty and the Beast trilogy. Please read His Story and Her Story to avoid confusion.  
Enjoy, and comments (or _constructive_ criticism ) are very welcome! **

Belle

I returned to consciousness slowly. For the first few minutes I forgot where I was. At first I supposed that I was at home, I had slept in the stables again and rolled off the hay, that's why the surface against which I had snuggled up was so hard. Like a wall. Rock hard and...cold.  
Just now I was strangely comfortable. I was leaning against the...whatever it was, half sitting up. I snuggled up closer but felt whatever-it-was try to disentangle itself from my grasp. I clutched it tighter, sleepily thinking, stupid rock, stay still.

I lifted my head up and let it lean against something that felt like a face chiselled from cold hard marble. Maybe it's a statue, I thought drowsily. I rubbed my cheek against the smooth stone. There was a curious odour to the soft feather-like tendrils that brushed my face; it reminded me of pine sap and autumn. Foresty. Strange smell for hair.  
Hair?  
Suddenly memory returned to me with a shock and I bolted upright.

I gasped half a shriek and pushed myself away violently. I jumped to my feet and Snakey stood up and came towards me hesitantly and if he had had feet I would've described it as stumbling.

This was the first time I had seen him clumsy and it unnerved me even further.  
"You fainted," his voice was a rough whisper. "When I drank your blood, venom from my fangs must've been injected into you, although it's only lethal to me, you became paralysed and the blood loss caused you to faint."

I stared at him in horror but I did not recognize what I saw. He came closer but I screamed "Get away from me!" But still he wanted to explain. "I only wanted to lay you down somewhere until the venom worked off...But...You- you clung to me..." he pleaded.

Something inside of me snapped. I half-sprinted half-stumbled towards my room and realized how far he had carried me. From the courtyard to the lounge almost on the other side of the palace. This only spurred me on and I crashed into my room and flung myself onto the bed, crying.

Beast

I was a fool. I should've realized she didn't love me as soon as I saw her hesitate whether to give me her blood or not. This incident only proved that assumption.  
"Idiot," I muttered, cursing my stupidity "Fool!" I striked out with my arm spinning the book that had rested on the side table to the floor. I clenched my fists, staring at the fallen book, breathing heavily.

I calmed down and bent to pick it up but suddenly I doubled over, my palms flat against the cool hardwood floors.  
Silent sobs shook me but of course I couldn't cry, I wasn't human and not for the first time I wondered if Belle would've loved me if I was.

Belle

I slept badly that night and early morning when I woke up my chambermaids were whispering amongst themselves as I dressed.

"Look at that bed, I'm sure she hasn't slept at all."

"We should've been here to comfort her," chastened the second one.

The first one sighed and replied as she began fussing around my dress, "But we couldn't leave him, I haven't seen him in such a temper since _that_ night. We had to stand by him, not that we help but we can talk sense into him if he decides to start smashing things."

They switched to talking about the state of my hair and I tuned out. He had been in a temper? I felt slightly guilty about that but my homesickness had come back with a vengeance last night and I desperately wanted to see Pa again.

I found him in the Lavender court and without asking I plopped down next to him on the bench and asked him outright: "Beast, I want to apologize for my...rudeness last night. I...I am terribly ashamed of myself. You were only trying to help."

Snakey lightly brought up his shoulders his head turned away.

Wow. He really _is_ in a foul mood. I steeled myself to ask him what I had actually come here for.

"But I also want to ask you if I can go home, just for a few days?"

His face fell for an instant but he composed himself so quickly I thought it had never happened...

"If you go, I'm certain you will stay there and then..." his voice trailed off and he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Please, only for a few days."

Snakey sighed and said, "I can refuse you nothing, just promise me you will come back before four days are up."

"I promise." He clicked his fingers and a pendant appeared clutched in his hand.

"Here," he held out the pendant and I took it, my hand brushing against his ice cold one. He didn't seem to notice the contact or either he didn't care. "Put it on before you go to sleep tonight and tomorrow you'll wake up in your father's house. Wear it again the night you should return."

As I put it on he got up.  
"Beast," I said reaching out for his hand. But he was gone, the air empty where moments before he had stood.

"Snakey..." I whispered at the empty air. "I'm sorry."

**A/N: Author smirks crazily and sharpens a blunt spoon...**


	8. Their Story: Chapter 5

Part 3: Their Story

Chapter 5

A detailed retelling of the classic Beauty and the Beast story

**Hey, welcome to Beauty and the Beast: Their Story.  
This is part three of my Beauty and the Beast trilogy. Please read His Story and Her Story to avoid confusion.  
Enjoy, and comments (or _constructive_ criticism ) are very welcome! **

I was late and I wanted to say goodbye to Snakey before I went off to bed. The problem was that I was having a wee bit of trouble finding him.

"Beast!" I called for the thirteenth time. "Where is that overgrown snake?" I muttered as I strolled out into the night air.

I was going towards one of the towers. I had never been inside any of them but I was now in too much of a hurry to remember why.  
The door did not open as I stomped towards it. Ah, that's why. _'Never open any closed doors.'_ But this was important, and if he cared about me at all he would at least answer when I called him. My fingers closed around the handle and I pushed down.

Beast

I was beginning to lose control and I braced myself for the long painful night that was to follow and my inevitable demise. The silver manacles only chafed uncomfortably against my skin now but later, when _it _showed itself, I knew that they would cut into my skin, burn me. I hope I can get the manacles off quickly, the sooner the better.

Belle wouldn't come back and the horror of not seeing her again had made me attach the chains to the chair loosely so that I could easily break free.

So that I could easily destroy myself.

Belle had been my last hope to break the curse and when she left so did my only chance to ever to human again, my only chance to get rid of the monster inside of me that had been eating me up from the inside out since the day I was cursed. I would forever now be its prisoner, and tonight I would at last succumb to its will, let it control me completely, make me forget everything and numb the pain in my heart.

It would be a blood lust frenzy, and I was about to surrender myself to the full power of it, without any chains or boundaries to stop it this time. It would have full rein tonight until it managed to end both our lives...maybe only in death can I be free again, I thought grimly.

Then _she_ came in and all hope, that at least she would be gone before twelve, was lost.

"There you are. Didn't you hear me calling?" She came to stand in front of me looking down at my face. She was so beautiful that I caught my breath. But she was _so _stupid sometimes really.

"Belle," I hissed, straining to be in command of my voice "Remember last time? This is like last time so I advise you...no I order you to go NOW!" My voice cracked then but she didn't seem to notice. I hung my head battling to keep control.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I left," she said casting her eyes down to the floor shyly "But it's not like I'm going away _forever_ so-"

My head snapped forward. "You...You're not leaving me?"

Belle

The relief in his voice. It cut me to my core. But what I had said was true. I would come back, I had promised him.

"Of course, I'm leaving you but only for four days...not too long I hope." Relief and sheer joy shone from his face and I looked heavenward, rolling my eyes in mock exasperation.

"Silly," I said fondly "Why did you..." But the words died on my lips. Snakey was struggling and straining against something hidden behind his back. There was a furious rattle of chains and the sound of wood snapping. Bending down to help him I suddenly understood. You idiot, he was warning you and you just kept on babbling.

He was breathing heavily, and when he looked up at me his face was blank his eyes a strange colour that shone with a predatory gleam.

I backed away and felt the rough stone wall behind me.

This wasn't Snakey, I understood that and I was reminded of my first night here. Oh, why hadn't I listened? A voice, the same one from _that_ night, shouted in my head, _'RUN! Use the pendant to get out of here!'_  
I needed no second urging.

I ran as if hell hounds were chasing me, although that's not too far off from the truth.  
I bolted into my room and locked the door behind me.  
Where was that pendant thing-a-magig?

I searched my drawers, the closet, under my bed and came up with...nothing. Where had I put it?

Something cold slipped around my neck and I heard the rustle of invisible skirts. I held my hand to my throat and fingered the pendant gratefully.  
"Thank you," I whispered. Now all I had to do was fall asleep. I made my way towards my bed, but stopped halfway.

"What would happen to Beast if I went?" I said at the empty air in front of me.

A sorrowful voice said from behind me, "Should we tell her? Can she even hear us?"

"No harm can come from telling her, I suppose, she can't do anything to stop him anyhow."

"Stop him doing what?!" I asked, breaking in on their conversation.

"She can hear us! At last, I thought she would never see the light! Stop Beast from 

killing himself."

"Why would he do that?!" I asked shocked.

"He had thought you would never come back once you left, so he made the chains, that bind him and prevent him from killing himself and from hurting you every night, he made them loose. The monster he turns into will take care to make sure he dies."

"He's dangerous to himself and those around him whenever the clock strikes twelve, that's why he's been chaining himself to walls and what not around that time." She began crying and the other one whispered words of comfort to her. But I wasn't listening; everything seemed to have taken on a hard edge around me.

He was going to kill himself? A small voice in my head whispered, 'Because you were selfish enough to leave him. You never told him that you loved him so he never knew.' I ignored the voice and unlocking the door I sprinted down the hallway.

"Stop! He's not himself, he'll try to kill you if he sees you!" one of the chambermaids shouted after me, but I only ran faster.

"No!" I screamed. The room was empty. He had escaped from his bonds. I had to find him before...No, I refuse to think that he's already...

I flew downstairs and almost raced past the fountain in my hurry.  
"Snakey?"

_No, no!_

He was lying face down in the water, his face submerged entirely.

"Oh, please don't be dead," I pleaded jumping into the water. I waded over to where Snakey was lying but the hem of my heavy dress caught on one of the fountain spouts and I landed face first in the water.

I lifted my head and wiped my wet hair out of my face. On all fours I crawled towards him calling his name.

"Beast!"

He stirred and I felt a kindling of hope stir inside of me. He raised his head out of the water and levered himself up with his elbows. I noticed that his thin sharp face looked ragged and wild. So he isn't himself yet, I thought, but undaunted by any danger he might pose to me in his current state of mind, I kept on edging closer to him.

"Leave me..." he said it so softly that I had to lean in closer to hear.

"Eh?"

"Why do you come back when he gave you the permission to leave? You are free to go back home, so why did you come back knowing that I can and will easily kill you?"

This voice wasn't Snakey's. It was extremely magnetic and reminded me of the stories I've heard tell about the Sirens who lure sailors to their death with their beautiful voices. I shivered and snapped out of the trance the voice had almost lulled me into.

"Because," I said "It would be selfish and cowardly to run away."

He gave a cold harsh laugh and I backed away. He turned to face me still staying in the water.  
"Oh, then you won't really mind if he dies? Or should I make him live with the horror and guilt all his life that he was responsible for your death?"

"You wouldn't..." I whispered my face draining of colour.

He reached over and grabbed my arm with an iron like grip.

He leaned towards me and whispered softly in my ear with that magnetic voice of his, "I can and I will."

He raised his free hand and ran it across the length of my cheek. I tried to pull away but he only tightened his hold his hand now wrapping around my throat. He started to squeeze slowly. I wanted to stop him but I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

My body went limp and my breathing stopped altogether. Everything became misty at the edges of my vision.

"Tell me, do you hate or love him, judging from his emotions I don't think you care about him at all." His voice rang through my mind and I had to concentrate very hard to understand the words.

Of course I love Snakey, but if I could just _breathe_ I'd be able to say so...

The hold around my throat was loosened and my head dropped forward limply into the water.

This was worse than the strangling! My chest tightened and my throat constricted. I still could not move.

Suddenly my head was lifted out of the water by my hair and I could move again. I gasped and spluttered as I sucked in lung fulls of refreshingly cool air.

"I haven't had this much fun since the curse was casted. I've learned that a berserk mode gets rid of my prey too quickly but this way, being calm and in control can stretch out their death painfully slow. It's much more entertaining."

He paused and looked into my eyes wiping my soaked hair out of my face.

"Tell me. Do you love him?" he asked again. There was something in his voice that I couldn't quite catch.

I wanted to roll my eyes and say something sarcastic like, '_No hey! I love you, you freak._

But I was too tired yet again to form the needed words in my head: Yes, I love him.

"You do know that I'm a part of him as well Belle? I _am_ him. And at this moment the part you grew to know has cowardly run away and locked himself up in his mind and so far I haven't heard a squeak from him not even when I do _this_." He pushed my head under the water and held it there while I squirmed and kicked to no avail. After what seemed like a lifetime he brought my head up again.

"Now I have complete control over _our _body and therefore when the sun rises I won't have to give him rein again. Oh no. It's just you and me Belle until either you die or I get bored. But I'm having _way_ too much fun to do _that_."

'_Belle?' _the most beautiful voice I had ever heard spoke to me in my head. Was it an angel? Was I finally going to die?

'_Belle, it's me you idiot. Look, are you safely home yet?'_

Snakey? Where have you been?! Don't you know that at this very moment I'm being killed by your evil half?

There was such a long pause that I feared he had tuned out, gone and hid in his little dark corner again, the coward. While I was thinking this evil Snakey plucked me up and threw me over his shoulder as if I was a child's doll. I yelled and tried to get away but he stood fast and made his way across the courtyard towards the main entrance.

'_Belle? Are you with him?! I can't see anything!' _

I was too exhausted for sarcasm and only replied, Please Snakey. I need you to crawl out of your little dark corner and look around you. I'm going to be killed and-

"He's going to watch." Evil Snakey spoke. I blanched.

'_I can see now,' _came Snakey's anguished reply. Evil Snakey lifted me off his shoulder and held my hands tightly behind my back. Still holding my arms tightly he made me wade knee deep into the water coming with me.

A push to my back.

Now waist deep.

'_Belle, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault...I'm so stupid for doing this too you! I'm trying but I can't do anything but watch...I...I've tried everything.'_ It sounded like Snakey was crying.

I snatched in my final breath before my head became submerged once more. I struggled and trashed but then I let myself go limp.

What was the use? Evil Snakey would make sure I met a watery death, angry mad woman struggling or not.

'_No Belle! Don't give in...I can't lose you! I love you too much. Please hold on; I'll think of something.' _

Bye Snakey.

'_No Belle!'_

Love you...

'_Belle...?'_

I lost consciousness.

**A/N**

**ACK! I vil not releaze de last chapter until I get at leazt three more reviews! (Cackles and rubs hands sneakily)**


	9. Their Story: Final

**Part 3: Their Story**

**Chapter 6-Final chapter**

_A detailed retelling of the classic Beauty and the Beast story_

**Finally! This thing was using space on my laptop, and when a loyal fan asked me for the second time to upload it already I decided, what the heck, so what if I only have about three reviews on this WHOLE story, at least someone seems to like it. So, Bearer of Christ, this has been uploaded earlier for you. Thank you, merci, dankie, obrigada.**

**I hope you enjoy this and spread da word.**

**Comments (or _constructive_ criticism ) are very welcome! **

_Beast and Belle_

She loves me...

Suddenly he had control over himself again but found it hard to gather the strength to surface. He was aware of a faint tingling all over his body but he put it down to oxygen loss.

He found that his arms were still tightly wrapped around Belle and kicked up against the bank towards the surface where sunlight was filtering in through the murky water. The broken chains around his wrists were heavy and dragged him down but he managed to get them both to the surface, he just hoped in time.

He spluttered and spat out the foul water and greedily sucked in air.

He swam the little distance there was to the edge of the lake, dragging Belle along who he suddenly found heavy. But he ignored it and placed her gently down on the grass that bordered the water's edge.

What now?

Her chest was still rising and falling but very faintly and he was starting to get panic attacks. To come this far and not know how to do CPR! He did the only thing he knew how and that was by rolling her onto her side and hitting her back with a cupped hand.

"Oww! You moron!"

He fell backwards with a splash into the shallows in his fright.

Belle rolled over into a crouched position gasping and coughing up water. Finally with a sigh she shakily sat up straight and glowered at him through her wet fronds of hair.

"Were you trying to kill me or something?"

He stared at her his mouth agape.

"Belle?"

"_Isa_belle, to you. Did you save me from a watery death only to kill me? Sheesh, learn how to do first aid or something."

"Are you alright?" he asked her hesitatingly not at all liking the way in which she spoke. This was how he imagined she spoke to that Gustaf boy.

"Yes, yes." She flapped a hand dismissively. "Erm...You didn't happen to see a blue Lind Wyvern around here did you? Or was that too part of the hallucination I had?"

Snakey folded his arms on his chest and stared at her balefully. "You're looking at him."

"You're not Snakey," she retorted angrily. "Who are you anyway?"

Snakey guffawed at her. "Belle! It's me! Snakey! I mean Beast!"

"No, you're not. If you happened to have scales and these little serpent eyes maybe I'd believe you then—"

He glanced down. Down at his heavy blue brocaded and ruffled tunic, olive embroidered pantyhose and white, feet that were blue tipped from the cold. He gave a short bark of laughter and gingerly fingered his face.

Belle watched him with a dawning realization.

When he looked up into her face again he cried out gleefully, "Belle!"And launched himself at her. Belle cried out in surprise but nevertheless managed to hug him back.

"Snakey? Is it...How did...When did you become human?" Belle finally managed to stutter out. She found it hard to believe that this strange man was Beast.

"So you considered me inhuman before?" Beast mocked smiling into her wet hair.

"No! You know that's not what I meant! Tell, me."

Beast gently let go of Belle. He leaned back and looked Belle in the eyes. Belle noticed with surprise that his were a piercing ice blue fringed by thick black lashes and set in a sculpted young face that was so beautiful it was almost feminine but not quite. There was the look of long suffering and repentance etched in fine lines around his mouth and eyes that had aged him. And made him look wiser for it.

"Now you see me as I really am. Only someone who loved me for myself, who saw past everything and gazed at my soul, could set me free from the curse I was under."

Belle smiled, delighted and said stroking his face with the back of her hand, "I loved you the way you were anyway but I guess I can't go back on my word, now can I?" she teased, pleased that he still had his thick black hair and the way his mouth still curved into a twisted smirk yet his eyes twinkled laughingly into hers.

"No, you can't. I...I'll never forgive you if you do," he replied grinning.

"I love you, you know that?" he said enveloping her in a bear hug.

"I know," she said smugly. Then suddenly serious, "And I love you, more than I can ever fully express."

"You have to name me. Over the," he thought for a while "hundred and fifty years I've been cursed, I forgot my name somewhere along the way."

If Belle was listening- but I can tell you she was too happily absorbed in choosing Beast, unfortunate enough to have the _most_ least creative fiancé' when it came to choosing names-she would've heard her two chambermaids, now visible, congratulating each other on a bride well chosen and in the far distance the sound of the forest breathing a sigh of relief as the enchantment on it to stay forever gloomy and wintry was lifted. And if she stayed quiet and stopped breathing altogether she would've heard the far off rumbling as dozens of carriages, carts and wagons, loaded with people dressed up in their Sorday best, made their way to the Palace for the greatest wedding to ever take place.

The End

Although the story continues in all our hearts, taking flight in different directions I at least imagine that they lived happily ever after...

**Slightly soppy I know, but I'm getting sick of hate and painful realism in this crime ridden world of ours. A touch of romance never hurt anyone.**

**Au revoir, dear readers, for now I depart into the land of dreams. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
